


When we're alone

by profoundlyfriedtrash



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dark Derek Hale, Extremely Dubious Consent, Feminization, M/M, Rough Sex, Sexual Coercion, Underage Sex, ooc stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6354916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/profoundlyfriedtrash/pseuds/profoundlyfriedtrash





	When we're alone

Sometimes, Derek gets this certain way. He gets meaner and d-dirtier. Instead of holding my hand, he’ll seem to crush it. He’ll crowd behind me and start pawing at me. Grabbing me and whispering things.  
Mean things.  
Like how I’m such a good little s-slut for him, when I actually spread my legs. He bites my neck and says that’s what boyfriends do–they spread their legs, shut their mouths, and be good little whores.  
It’s just–  
It doesn’t f-feel–  
I just feel...dirty when he does it. When he puts his fingers inside me. I feel all hot and suffocated, like he’s pressing all of the air out of me. Every times he touches me it feel like a shock goes through my body, like I’m always unprepared for him. And when I try to tell him no–  
He just laughs. A deep chuckle from behind and I can’t see him but I know he’s smiling into the spot he just bit. He laughs and tells me to get on the bed. If I try harder, if I try and push him away–  
He’ll just throw me down. Then his eyes get darker and he gets rougher. Saying how I need to fulfill my role as his girlfriend.  
(He sometimes calls me that, when he gets this way. Whenever I try and bring it up, I blush and can’t seem to get the words out. I always flash back to when he has me face-down and cr–)  
And Derek’s so strong when he holds me to the bed, when he forces my legs open and starts rutting up between them. I tell him that we shouldn’t be doing this–I’m only f-fifteen and if anyone finds out–  
But Derek just growls and pushes closer, tightening his grip on my wrists. Says how I’m too old to be such a little bitch about this. Crying about it won’t change anything. Says that everyone already knows I’m getting fucked every day. It’s too obvious when I wear shorts like that, parading around my sweet little ass like I’m just begging to have it reamed.  
My breath hitches when I think that the kids at school might know that Derek does this to me. They might know that he spreads me open and–  
And when he pulls out his...thing. Big and angry looking, wet and slippery as he pulls my hand toward it. I feel it pressed up against me when we’re in public, when he smiles and kisses me gently, but with just the two of us it seems larger. More demanding. He always makes me touch it, watches how my eyes get wider and I blush as it gets harder in my hands. Says I look fucked out even before he put it in me. It makes me tense up because–  
I get hard down there too. Even when I can’t breathe because Derek’s been kissing me for too long. My thing isn’t as big as Derek’s. He says his is meant to fuck and mine is meant to look pretty. It’s not like I’m going to use it anyway. When he starts touching, he reaches around it to get to my hole, and rubs that. I feel trapped when he does that, when he presses against my special place. Like I can’t move, can’t think. I get so mixed up. I’ll forget where my hands are because when Derek bites my neck it feels so–  
So good. Wrong.  
Like I’ve done something wrong when Derek finally c-comes. He never tells me before it happens, just thrusts harder and stills when he spills all over my stomach. Derek gets mad when I wipe it off right away, says that cumsluts like me have earned it, that I need to be proud that I’m his little whore.  
I can’t help but squirt after that. It always makes me so ashamed when he can do that just by talking. He can force my body to like it when he talks like that, even though he knows I don’t like it. When he knows I think it’s wrong. It’s those words and the dry pushing against my hole that pushes me over.  
And afterwards, when we’re cuddled together, with his arms locked around me, he’ll tell me that I’m a good boy, that I’m his baby boy. That when he really fucks me, when he thinks I’m ready, I’ll come before he even bottoms out. He’s so big and I’m so small… down there, I won’t be able to control myself.  
I won’t be able to think.


End file.
